The Ironguard
The Ironguard is a mercenary group that is active in Pegias. They take on various jobs and adventures as long as there is a reward involved for their trouble. History The founding members of The Ironguard included a genasi cleric named Spring, Vegas the gnome rogue, Kreyak the dragonborn fighter, and Marco the elf ranger. Although they rarely got along, they worked together to reach their goals and complete quests for a fee. Tensions grew between Vegas and Marco after a fight with some cave spiders led to a dispute over what turned out to be fools gold. Before their next job, Spring suggested that Vegas take some time to herself before rejoining them in Yley City. Vegas agreed and found herself a brothel where she could indulge in her vices. The Killer in Yley City The Ironguard took on a bounty to find Jester Thorne, a convicted murderer that escaped his inevitable execution in Yley. The group hunted him down and captured him alive. They returned him to the Yley City Guard and, as they awaited their fee, they met Lord Raymon Cortez. Lord Cortez offered them a job to track down a serial killer that held his city in fear. They took the job and within less than a week of investigating they were able to track down the cult responsible within the Church of Cleansing. The Church tried to cover it up, but with the support of Lord Cortez they kept it very public. Dark Waters During the Harvest Festival in 998, The Ironguard was in Erey City. They were celebrating in the Commons when pirates attacked the city. They saved as many lives as they could and eventually joined forces with Lord Cortez in his pursuit to find the ones responsible and retrieve a stolen gemstone on behalf of King Kosta IV. At dawn the following day, Cortez and the Ironguard, aboard the Isadora, caught up to the first ship. He was rejoined by the rest of his crew and Darneus in the battle. They were able to defeat the pirates of the first ship and moved on towards the second ship. To everyone's surprise, they lost the ship at the King's Blockade, why has been destroyed somehow. As they continued their search, they came across some merfolk that were under attack by a party of sahuagins. The crew defeated the monsters and saved the merfolk. In return for their aid, the merfolk told Cortez that the pirate ship was heading south and was aided by another ship with red sails. Isadora caught up to the second ship and boarded it. They defeated the entire crew and captured the captain. Spring was able to ask him nicely and learned the location of Pirate Island and that their leader was the Dread Captain. With the location in hand, Cortez set a course for the island. At the island, the Ironguard went in under the cover of night. They defeated a majority of the pirates there and found the cave base of the Dread Captain. He seemed to know Spring and was very unhappy to see her. He managed to escape while the Ironguard was occupied with the pirates. However, they were able to retrieve the stolen Star of the Jungle and handed it over to Lord Cortez. Current Members of The Ironguard Clara "Spring" Riverwind Spring is a blue water genasi cleric. She began her journey as a pilgrimage of sorts. It was while she was on this journey that she found Vegas, who was on the run. They traveled together and eventually found Marco and Kreyak. She was the person looked to in order to hold the group together and thus formed The Ironguard. Kreyak A black dragonborn fighter. Little is known about Kreyak's past, but he was definitely on the run from something or someone when Spring first found him. As a member for The Ironguard he has been a crucial member having saved the life of Spring on a few occasions and helped Marco on the morally questionable business. After a difficult battle with Pirates in Erey City during the Harvest Festival Massacre of 998, Kreyak was severely wounded. He now walks with a pronounced limp. Darneus Darneus is the newest member of The Ironguard. He was introduced to Spring and Kreyak by Lady Eldermoore in Yley City. He is a tiefling druid that seems very comfortable being around dragons. Zanosh Zanosh is a young Half-Orc orphan that grew up on the streets. She managed to survive by taking up a life of crime but was never the most effective criminal. Now she tries to manipulate situations to benefit herself. She once had a dog named Lucy, but she was killed during the Harvest Festival Massacre. Past Members Lillianna "Vegas" Rose Lillianna was on the run from The Brotherhood in Vegas when Spring first found her. Spring was able to help her escape the criminal organization and the two traveled for some time alone before finding Marco and Kreyak. In that time, they formed a bond that Vegas did not have with the others. The two continued to help each other out on quests but eventually Spring could not calm the tensions between Vegas and Marco. The last that The Ironguard saw of Vegas was outside of Yley City. She was supposed to regroup with them in the city but has yet to be seen again. Lady Queslyn Eldermoore A noblewoman from Yley City. She was found in the sewers after being kidnapped by her demented brother. The Ironguard saved her life. She felt obligated to aid them on their quest to find the Killer in Yley City. Using her shallow knowledge of combat, she aided the group in stopping the Cleansing Spirit and saving Yley City from an evil cult. After that, she retired from the group but aids them in other ways. Marco Forestwalk Marco is an elven ranger and werebear from around Nighthaven in the north. He seems to hate everyone almost as much as he hates elves. After their first big job in Yley City, Marco took his payment and disappeared.